Lawgiver
The first Revolvers When Chun Wane first began experimenting with firearms instead of plasma tongue weapons, most of his weapons were failures for mass use – an Exalt could force them to work by sheer awesomeness, but the alchemical fire powers when compressed often failed spectacularly in mortal hands – and worse, they were expensive. The breakthrough came when e started to search for a different explosive, and found it. Soon he had produced a workable formula that could be easily and cheaply mass-reproduced by mortals. All it needed then was a weapon to use it from. Although a wonder-forging genius in his own right, Chun Wane was not a great inventor, he was a great innovator. It was obvious to him, as he looked down at the Plasma-Tongue Repeater which had started this all, that he already had a suitable template. He started forging, innovating on the design. Instead of cheaping out and using Adamant or magically-enhanced steel, there was no question – he simply went straight for the Oricalcum and Jade. Lawgiver and Order are a mismatched pair of revolvers. Lawgiver is heavy, fat, and fires a very large round – it was the template for what is today known as a Heavy Revolver, whereas Order is elegant and refined, and was the template for what is today known simply as revolvers. Though mismatched, the weapons are a set, and resonate with each other in the attuned Exalt's hand, the weapons becoming the shooter's red right hand of fury and blue left hand of justice. The shooter dual-wielding Lawgiver and Order suffers no offhand penalties. =Lawgiver= Artifact 3 The revolver known as Lawgiver is a beautiful construction of Oricalcum inlaid with blue jade. Its heavy barrel actually seems to be two barrels tall, with a thick cylinder sitting directly between them, and a single rod of scrolled blue jade down the underside and to the two sides of the barrel of the heavy weapon. When fired, the impulse running through the gun, resisted by the blue jade in the chassis, generates an essence pulse towards the rear, cocking the revolver and rotating the five-chambered cylinder automatically. The same blue jade, buoyed with essence from attunement, allows the heavy weapon to come alive, defying gravity's grip and remaining steady, even held one-handed, and when fired, absorbs the recoil so as not to break the shooter's wrist. Unlike most revolvers, the barrel of Lawgiver is in-line with the bottom of it's cylinders, not the top. Each of those cylinders has it's own firing pin, struck by the hammer, in the shape of one each of the caste marks of the Solar Exalted. A magnum revolver chambered for a very high-powered round, Lawgiver uses blue jade and clever aspects of recoil to dampen the recoil the shooter feels to that of firing a standard revolver, allowing even a weak-wristed shooter to fire it single-handed. Every shot leaving the barrel is charged with golden light and surrounded by three streaks of blue, leaving bright afterimages in the eyes, and granting every round fired from Lawgiver the effect as if it were a tracer round. By taking a steady aim with two hands, Lawgiver can charge the round in the chamber with four motes of essence (even if the round itself was made with Essence,) doubling the bonus to damage that extra rolled successes deal, and as a crippling effect which comes into play if the target takes even one HL of damage, cause the Speed of all the wounded target's actions to increase by 1 (cumulative to a maximum of +3 speed to all actions). Lawgiver can be attuned to by any essence user, but causes every attack made with it by any non-Solar (and it can tell Abyssals from Solars) to be an automatic botch, as if every die had rolled 1. It has the following statistics before Magical Material bonii are factored in. (It's made of Oricalcum.) =Order= Artifact 3 Justice may not flow from the barrel of a gun, but order certainly does it's best. When drawn from it's holster, this elegant, Oricalcum revolver which seems to have no trigger radiates the authority of it's wielder as that of a law-man, indisputably ordained by the Unconquered Sun himself. When attuned to by any of the Solar Exalted, their Anima Banner Effect becomes that of the Dawn Caste (this effect cannot be turned off,) and when drawn, doubles the effective expense of Peripheral Essence the user puts out for the purposes of determining how fast their anima banners comes into effect, as well as increasing the wielder's effective Essence score by 1 for purposes of the anima banner effect. Instead of fleeing, those targets cowed by the user's anima banner surrender instead, gaining a positive intimacy towards Order's bearer as one of the rightful rulers of Creation, unless they have a Motivation which is directly opposed to the rule of the Solar Exalted. (Such targets flee as normal.) Order is not triggered by a hammer striking the firing pin – indeed, the revolver has no hammer! When drawn, the wielder becomes one with Order, able to see through the barrel as well as through his own eyes (having two sources of sight inflicts no penalty on the attuned Exalt,) and firing the weapon is purely at mental command, which may be done even if the weapon is out of the Exalt's hands. Only one of the Solar Exalted will receive this effect – others who attune the weapon will be mystified to find that it has no firing mechanism, and indeed, seemingly cannot be fired! Solars who attune become aware of Order's firing mechanism automatically. Order has the following statistics before factoring in it's Magical Material bonus. (It's made of Oricalcum.) Category:Lai Tam